Le PCR ou une parodie de conte
by Ziminar
Summary: Ceci est une parodie du conte mondialement connu "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge". J'espère que vous aimerez : Tout commentaire bienveillant est... bienvenu et j'apprécierai les critiques constructives je serrerai les dents! XD . T juste au-cas-où.


Le P.C.R.

Parodie du Petit Chaperon Rouge

Il était une fois (ne me demandez pas quand, je n'en sais strictement rien) une petite fille d'environ sept ou huit ans (oui, c'est bien moi qui l'ai décidé, c'est mon droit, c'est moi qui raconte).

Elle était la petite fille la plus « sage » au monde, tellement lèche-botte qu'on avait envie de lui donner des baffes. Oui j'avoue, ça n'aurait été que _ma_ réaction car, au village, la petite fille joufflue aux cheveux dorés était vénérée par tous et pourrie gâtée jusqu'à la moelle.

Alors qu'à son arrivée chiens et chats prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, les disciples de la petite fille (comprenez par ceci « les villageois ignorants ») accouraient, lui présentaient des offrandes et chantaient ses louanges.

Les paysans appelaient cette petite demoiselle « Petit Chaperon Rouge » parce que la grand-mère du PCR (je vais l'appeler comme ça pour ne pas trop me fatiguer en écrivant, d'accord ? Mais oui, j'oubliais ! Vous les lecteurs n'avez pas votre mot à dire, c'est moi qui décide ici ! Mua-ha-ha-ha !)…

Je reprends :

La grand-mère du PCR lui avait confectionné ce chaperon pour son sixième anniversaire. Depuis ce jour, le PCR ne l'enleva plus jamais.

(Les chasseurs de sorcières spéculent que c'est de là que le PCR tenait sa force maléfique… J'ai toujours pensé que les chasseurs de sorcières étaient des extrémistes complètement fous… Mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble avis, ne me mettez pas au bûcher pour si peu !)

Donc, un beau jour, quand les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil brillait, la mère du PCR lui donna un panier couvert d'une petite nappe à carreaux rouges et lui dit :

- Apporte ce panier à ta grand-mère qui vit au fin fond des bois sombres près de notre village. Elle est un peu malade et ces galettes lui feront le plus grand bien !

La mère du PCR se dit que peut-être une ballade remettrait les idées en place à sa fille et qu'une bonne action lui dégonflerait les chevilles… C'est fou comme les mères aiment leurs enfants.

Le PCR ne voulait pas du tout y aller (Et oui, c'est une petite fille très antipathique, ce Petit Chaperon Rouge !) et ne s'y résigna qu'après avoir fait promettre à sa mère de nombreuses récompenses dès qu'elle rentrerait à la maison. Car après mûre réflexion, elle se dit que ce serait bien de se libérer de sa mère pendant tout un après-midi.

Ainsi, le PCR se mit en route d'un pas léger sans trop penser à la mise en garde de sa mère. « Ne t'éloigne surtout pas du chemin ! Les gens racontent que le grand loup noir et revenu rôder aux alentours ! » lui avait-elle dit…

La petite fille marcha, marcha pendant dix minutes entières et sentit la faim la ronger. Elle s'arrêta et retira la nappe du panier pour voir un petit pot de beurre et cinq galettes encore chaudes. Sans aucun scrupule, elle prit une des galettes de ses doigts boudinés et recommença à marcher tout en grignotant la galette grasse. La fillette avait presque parcouru la moitié du chemin et en était arrivée à la dernière galette quand, tout a coup, un énorme loup noir comme la nuit surgit de l'orée du bois obscur qui entourait le petit chemin éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil ayant réussi à se frayer un passage entre les feuilles des arbres touffus (Je parie que vous avez relu cette phrase au moins une fois).

Le PCR, effrayé, en laissa tomber sa galette sur le sol poussiéreux. Oubliant sa peur elle cria :

- Hé ! Tu m'as fait tomber ma galette, espèce de clébard plein de puces !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta galette à la noix ! répondit le loup, ses yeux injectés de sang rivés sur la fillette à la bouche et aux doigts luisants de beurre.

La petite fille, rouge de colère, écrasa la galette de son pied et hurla à s'en faire claquer les cordes vocales :

- Tu vas bouger oui ? Plus vite je donne le panier à la vieille, plus vite je rentrerai à la maison et plus vite j'aurais mes cadeaux !

Le loup se demanda si le jeu en valait bien la chandelle, cette petite fille lui était insupportable ! Mais en regardant la peste grassouillette encore une fois, il s'efforça de penser au bon repas qui l'attendrait dans moins de quelques heures… Les babines du loup s'étirèrent pour former un rictus mauvais. Son sourire carnassier.

- Bon, la p'tite, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te rassure, c'est totalement réciproque. Mais tu vas me dire où habite la vieille et je pourrais te débarrasser d'elle…

Le PCR, toujours aussi rageuse, brailla :

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? J'me traine depuis des heures pour aller où à ton avis ?

- Ouais, c'est c'que j'pensais…

Sur ces dernières paroles, le loup disparut dans la forêt tout en arrosant copieusement d'injures la petite idiote qui allait lui servir de repas.

La fillette en question hurlait des jurons à l'adresse du loup qui lui avait fait perdre son temps précieux.

Le loup noir arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chaumière mal entretenue de la grand-mère du PCR. Il colla son museau sur la fenêtre crasseuse mais en vain, il ne pouvait rien distinguer à travers l'épaisse pellicule de saleté.

« Beurk ! » se dit-il en examinant la poignée de porte douteuse.

Prenant son courage à deux… pattes, il se racla la gorge et frappa à la porte en bois rongée par les termites.

- Qui va là ? cria la vieille de sa voix pâteuse.

Le loup prit une voix aigüe pour dire :

- C'est moi mère-grand, ta gentille petite fille bien aimée…

« J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop » raisonna le loup en se souvenant de la fillette qu'il avait croisée sur le sentier. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et puis, peu importe…

- Quoi ? La noisentine brûlée ? Je ne veux rien de ce que vous vendez !

- …

- Bon débarras !

Le loup soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Dans la chaumière, tout était couvert de poussière et le loup faillit s'étouffer avec l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de la cuisine.

De son côté, le PCR ne s'était pas calmé. Le visage de la petite fille était toujours la même couleur que son chaperon quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chaumière.

Rageusement, elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces.

Le loup venait juste de se glisser à contre cœur dans le lit maintenant vide de la vieille dame et cria depuis la chambre :

- Euh… Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra !

« Elle est complètement folle, la vieille ! » se dit le PCR en entrant dans le salon aux objets poussiéreux couverts de dentelle grisâtre.

La petite fille se dirigea vers la chambre de la vieille femme en grimaçant.

- Voilà ton beurre, mamie !

Le loup sourit et dit :

- Mon enfant, approche, que je te voie mieux !

Le PCR trouva cette demande un peu étrange, vu que la grand-mère n'appréciait personne… La petite fille se dit que ça devait être dû au fait que la vieille femme avait de la fièvre.

- J'ai pas envie, tu pues !

- Viens ici je te dis ! s'énerva le loup

- Nan ! brailla la fillette

- Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

- T'as les yeux bizarres !

- Mais c'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant… répondit le loup en serrant les dents.

- T'es contagieuse !

- Mais non mon enfant !

- Si tu l'es ! Et puis t'es toute poilue !

- Je te verrais bien, toi, à mon âge !

- Moi en tout cas, j'baverai pas !

- Mais si !

Le loup allait renoncer quand soudain, un chasseur qui passait par là entendit une voix grave s'élever de la chaumière (Ah oui, la grand-mère a de la chance !) et entra par la porte entrebâillée.

Le chasseur vit une petite fille rouge de colère se tenir sur le palier de la chambre en criant à en percer les tympans set, devant elle, un loup avec un bonnet de nuit (à fleurs roses), ses pattes griffues tendues vers la fillette, sa gueule ouverte découvrant deux rangées de dents acérées.

A la vue du loup avec un bonnet de nuit, le chasseur éclata d'un rire tonitruant (je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de si drôle mais bon…). Le PCR et le loup se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

Alors le loup se leva, arracha le bonnet de nuit de sa tête et déclara :

- La grand-mère est dans le placard, sur ce je vous quitte. L'auteure de ce conte a fait n'importe quoi avec mon rôle. Je dois faire peur bon-sang ! PEUR vous m'entendez ? P-E-U-R !

- Eh, mais vous avez massacré toute l'intrigue ! En plus, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça puisque je vous paie !

- Justement, non !

- Eh bien, bon débarras ! On n'a pas besoin d'un loup qui ne fait pas son travail !

- Bon, ben… Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors ! Au revoir tout le monde.

- Non ! Chaperon, tu ne peux pas partir !

- Elle était bien belle, votre histoire, mais le coup du bonnet à fleurs… C'était franchement nul…

- Merci beaucoup, bande d'ingrats !

Le loup et le chaperon sortirent de la chaumière laissant la pauvre auteure (moi) seule avec le lecteur et le chasseur qui continuait à rigoler bêtement…

- Bon, et bien, il ne reste plus que les remerciements…

Merci à tous les acteurs (y compris les figurants).

Merci à Manu, pour les costumes et le maquillage.

Merci à Catherine, la responsable du décor.

Merci à Jean-Pierre, le responsable des effets spéciaux.

Mais enfin, allez-vous arrêter de rire aussi bêtement Mr. Le Chasseur?

Hum…

Merci à Jeanne, pour l'éclairage.

Merci à M. Word, le correcteur du scripte.

Et enfin, un grand merci à vous, cher(s)/chère(s) lecteur(s)/lectrice(s) !

Un par un, tout le monde quitte le plateau. Les lumières s'éteignent…

- Eh ! Sortez-moi du placard ! J'étouffe !


End file.
